Let's start a new world together
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Rose is in love with her brother. Dave makes her hot every time when they're having an argument and it always ends up like this. Every time, they end up having sex. Whether it's in a conference room or not, nothing will change.. Rated M. Contains incest! I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **I'm truly sorry because of my absence But I've just had a lot of things to do, I hope you guys forgive me c': But as always, I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. Also, there will be_** incest**_ in this one. Don't like it? Don't read it then. This story has been spinning around in my head a lot of times before- gah, I can't wait till it's out of my head. .-.

* * *

Her name is Rose Lalonde. And she is 21. Also, she is the boss from a big company which sells books around the world. Also, this chick with the blonde hair and her black lipstick is in love with her brother who works - surprisingly, surprisingly - in this company as well. It's not because she wanted him to work here, it's because he wanted to. He loved books since his childhood and it's a fact that Dave Strider is probably the most obsessed fan ever - of books. He reads them in every single break and from what she heard, he currently is reading _50 Shades Of Grey_, this erotic story. She wasn't really a big fan of it, but she read the first book and wasn't really pleased with all those sex scenes. Sliding her glasses down, she sighs while stepping into the conference room and drops her stuff. She hates conferences. They always were so tiring. As soon as the first people entered the room, she was about to close the door when Dave slides in. "You're not allowed to enter this room." She glares at him, while hissing those words out, but her brother doesn't listen. _As always._

__He drops down in a free chair and smirks slightly at her, while Rose is going to explode soon. This guy.. he is crazy in so many ways. She speaks up and the conference ended rather quickly because no one really did anything. With a last sentence, she slowly leads them to the door and turns around to face Dave. He is still sitting there, a sly smirk on his pink lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" She slams her hands on the desk after she locked the door and pulled on the curtains, so that no one could see the room anymore. Her pink nails are knocking softly on the wooden desk, while she raises an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Oh, dear, dear. Can't I join a conference?" He still smirks and her eye twitches.

"No, you can't! I am the boss, not you!" She literally screamed, while the knock only grew louder, but she didn't stop. Can't stop.

He slowly stands up and puts his hands over her, forcing her to stop. "Shh."

She hates it when he's doing this, so she slides her hands away and crosses her arms instead, while looking at him. She doesn't know what he is thinking right now, but otherwise, Rose really wants to find that out. Poking her arm with one of her nails, she sighs, then stepping to him. "Oh, David.."

He looks at her, then pulling her into a lingerly hug, while his hands are busy to slide up and down her back and as soon as his hands are grabbing her ass, she grabs his hair and pulls his face down to kiss him, then shoving her tongue down his throat. And heck, did he like it. Removing his hands from her ass just to unbutton her blouse and exposing her pink-white bra, he throws the blouse at the other end of the room, then he slides her on the table, pulling her skirt up. "Your skirt is way too short..." He whispers coldly as Rose was busy clanking her fingers onto his belt, removing it quickly. Then she breaks the kiss and grins. "Oh, Mr. Strider, are you jealous now?"

Her brother pulls her down on the desk, then he crawls on top of her and his erection is rubbing against her crotch. "No.. actually, I'm very hard right now." He smirks lightly and his boss pulls him into a kiss again, while he undresses himself and pulls out a condom from his pocket. Then he removes her thights and pulls her skirt up a bit, then his fingers are slowly moving to her panty, taking it off in such a quick movement that Rose didn't even regocnize that she's exposed now. "Hnn.. what are we going to do with that?" He chuckles and as his sister is spreading her legs wide, he looks at her, surprised.

"Dave.." She whispers, while taking her bra off. "Fuck me hard."

He smirks at her, then he removes her bra from her breasts and grabs one, playing with one of her nipples while he pulls out his cock and rolling the condom over it, then he gets up on the table and kneels down, grabbing her hips. "Put your feet down." She put her feet down on the table while her hand found its way to his hair, pulling on it softly. He went over her while he captured her lips and pulls it in at the same time. Rose moans into his mouth, her tongue exploring his mouth slowly. He thrusts in hard, then pulling it out again and thrusts in deeper and harder. While he is continuing the same way all over again, she only could moan while her whole body is going to cover into sweat soon.

"A.. Ah.."

Her sweet moan. She could feel how hot his mouth is, as is his tongue. It's dripping wet.

Like his cock as he pulls it out after long, several thrusts.

And damn, she thinks that's sexy.

The one helped the other with the clothes and the other helped the one with the clothes. It has been always like this. Every time. After each sex or quickie, they would go on and help the other dressed. Of course, that's a natural thing, they have been seeing eachother naked a lot of times before. Because of that thought, both are blushing, but still chuckling.

"I love you, Rose Lalonde." He smiles at her as he pulls on her blouse, sliding it over her round, soft shoulders and buttoned it.

"I love you too, Dave Strider." She smiles back as she pulls his jeans up to his hips, then taking the belt and wraps it around his hips.

Yeah, nothing has changed.

It would be always like this.

No regrets. No painful things.

And no heartbreak.

* * *

**_- fin _**

* * *

**__****A/N: **Yeeees. Story complete - I can die happy now. |D


End file.
